1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to machines for collecting recyclable materials from refuse, and more particularly, to a machine for separating a desired recyclable material, such as an aluminum container, from other refuse materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
The practice of collecting recyclable refuse materials, such as for example aluminum or other metal, cardboard, glass, etc., and submitting such materials for recycling is generally known. In the field of collecting and recycling scrap aluminum, and in particular scrap aluminum containers such as aluminum cans, bottles, and the like, (hereinafter “aluminum cans”), scrap aluminum cans are often collected together and sold in bulk to an aluminum recycling facility at a price based upon the total weight of the collected aluminum cans.
It is commonplace that such aluminum cans, when initially collected, may be soiled and/or intermixed with other refuse, such as for example dirt, paper, glass, plastic, liquids, non-aluminum metals, etc. (hereinafter “debris”). If not separated from the aluminum cans prior to submission of the aluminum cans for recycling, such debris may result in an inaccurate measurement of the weight of the collected aluminum cans, thereby making calculation of the value of the aluminum cans difficult. Furthermore, certain types of debris intermixed with aluminum cans during recycling may contaminate or damage machinery used during the recycling process and may also contaminate the resultant recycled aluminum.
Several prior art devices exist for separating one or more types of recyclable refuse materials from debris and other refuse materials. However, such devices are often cumbersome, difficult to construct, and often do not assist in measuring a weight of cleaned and collected aluminum cans prior to submission of the cans for recycling. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved device for cleaning and separating aluminum cans from debris and other refuse materials.